


Crashmoon Landing

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cancer, Death Dates, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Past Solkat, Sadstuck, Suicide, dave sucks at cheering people up, i have problems, vriska is mentioned in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3020492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm on a fucking roll today<br/>I mean tonight</p><p>for Maddie, because you didn't want me to write Sadstuck but I still did because I'm a massive cunt</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crashmoon Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuddlefishCuller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlefishCuller/gifts).



> I'm on a fucking roll today  
> I mean tonight
> 
> for Maddie, because you didn't want me to write Sadstuck but I still did because I'm a massive cunt

There is a picture of him beside your bed. Wait no, this isn't your bed. Your bed is warm and comfy, this one is hard and cold. Your bed wraps you up in a big pile of blankets and emotion. This one is empty, and unwelcoming. You hate these beds. All white sheets and no real sleep. You could sleep and sleep but never feel relieved. There will always be this nagging pull of stress gnawing at your muscles, leaving you tense. There is never relief. 

He looks nice in the picture. His pale skin and blonde hair contrast nice with each other. He is wearing his favorite shirt, the black one, with the Gemini symbol on it. You got it for him on his birthday, which was when this photo was taken. He put the shirt on as soon as he ripped the wrapping paper off of it. It nearly knocked off the party hat that was sitting on his head, that is why it's lopsided in the picture. On the wall, a poster was hung up, it said "Happy Birthday Sollux!"in red and blue cut out letters. God, his smile couldn't have gotten any bigger.

You miss that smile.

Dave comes over every Monday and Wednesday, just to piss you off. Actually no, he comes for "emotional support". You honestly dont want it, but there is no getting rid of him. He buys you a new beanie every time, but he knows you'll never wear them. You will only wear Sollux's old yellow and black one, it still kinda smells like him. Honey and vanilla. Dave doesnt seem hurt about it, yet he never seems hurt about anything. You've only seen him cry once, and that was at Sollux's funeral. Man, he was bawling like a baby, fresh out the vagina, screaming and shit. You have no room to judge, because you were doing the same thing. 

Eight months to go. That is what the Doc said, eight months. Vriska seems happy. Not because of you dying, but because of the number. She likes the number eight too much.

That's kinda funny, that number. Eight.  Eight months ago, Sollux killed himself. Shot himself right in the head. You found him Eight hours after it happened. It took the ambulance Eight minutes to get there. A few weeks later, you were diagnosed with Brain cancer, and now you have Eight months to live. Fuck the the number Eight. Fuck Vriska. Fuck cancer.

God, you cant wait to die. You cant wait to see his face again.


End file.
